Força e Honra
by Aresandora-san
Summary: Ele perdeu a única razão de viver; ela perdeu aqueles á quem mais amava. Em tempos de guerra, o amor pode salvar uma alma perdida...
1. Primeiro capítulo: Sonhos Destruídos

**Nome**: Força e Honra  
**Estilo**: Fanfic, U.A.  
**Gênero**: Romance, Violência.  
**Casal principal**: Gaara no Sabaku e Hinata Hyuuga.  
**Classificação**: Acima de 16 anos.  
**Criado por**: Alessandra Galvão (Sensei Arê, Arê-chan, como preferirem... ^^')  
**Rate**: Conteúdo forte, Palavrões.  
**Disclaimer**: Gaara é um soldado que luta no front da 1ª Guerra Mundial que não teme nada e nem á ninguém. Porém, quando perde seus amigos Neji e Naruto em uma noite fatídica, o mesmo fica sem rumo na vida. Até que o mesmo se lembra de uma promessa feita aos amigos: voltar á terra natal deles e cuidar da prima de Neji. Porém, a jovem Hinata vai precisar de uma ajuda muito maior que um simples "amigo" pode oferecer e quando menos percebe, o ruivo já se encontra completamente cativado pela morena. "Em tempos de guerra, o amor pode salvar uma alma perdida..."  
**Música tema deste capítulo**: One – Mettalica

**Primeiro Capítulo: Sonhos destruídos**

_- Hmm (cof, cof)... Prometa... (cof, cof)... __Prometa pra mim... Gaara... (cof, cof, cof)..._

_- O que... Fala, Neji...!_

_- (cof, cof)... Você sair daqui... Vivo... (cof, cof)... E você vai... (cof, cof)... Cuidar dela... Por nós... Pega essa foto... (cof, cof)..._

_- Para de falar merda! Eu vou tirar vocês daqui! A gente vai sair dessa, eu só preciso pegar o Naruto e a gente vai dar o fora desse buraco!_

_- Se concentra, cara... A gente tá fodido, Gaara... (cof, cof, cof)... Eu sei... Que o Naruto... Já tá morto... E eu também... (cof, cof)... Já era, parceiro..._

_- Neji, abre esse olho! Não dorme não!_

_- Acha... Ela... (cof, cof)... Cuide bem dela, porquê... Ela é... (cof, cof, cof)... A única coisa boa nesse mundo... Que vale á pena... Salvar...! (cof, cof)... Promete...?_

_- Tá bom... Eu prometo! Eu vou voltar... Agora, Neji... Neji! Neji!_

Eu sempre fui uma enigma pra grande maioria das pessoas que conviveram comigo, e na verdade, tava pouco me lixando pra toda essa besteira.

Eu nasci em 1892, num vilarejo bem quente de dia, e extremamente frio á noite. Minha mãe morreu no meu parto, meu pai foi assassinado numa briga política quando eu tinha onze anos. Meus irmãos são bem diferentes de mim, são mais convivíveis. Temari é uma garota marrenta e brincalhona e é apenas um ano mais velha do que eu, já Kankurou é mais um poeta sonhador do que um perfeito homem, isso porque é dois anos mais velho. E eu sou... Bom, eu sou eu. Gaara, o demôniozinho ruivo, como me chamam. Sou o que se chamaria de pessoa indiferente e fria, talvez até um pouco calculista em certos aspéctos. Detesto toda essa coisa nojenta e melancólica que chamam de carinho, bem-querer ou até mesmo o amor. Ah, como eu não consigo entender esse amor. Já que eu não os tive desde o dia em que nasci, preferia que essas porcarias não existissem.

Bom, mas se tem uma coisas que meu velho me ensinou e á a única coisa que presta mesmo dessa relação humanitária imbecil é: a palavra de um homem é a demonstração de seu caráter. Um bom homem que forma alianças, deve fazer de tudo para que ela se permaneça intacta, para que sua palavra nunca seja quebrada. Isso deve ser o que chamam de "amizade e honra".

1914. Vinte e dois anos se passaram desde que eu vim á esse mundo, e agora, mesmo isso que não me pertence está sendo ameaçado. Sim, estamos em guerra. Contra quem? Bom, eu não sei, e na verdade, não tenho vontade nenhuma de saber. O que importa é que todos fomos chamados para as trincheiras, e ganha melhor medalha de prêmio aquele que levar mais homens para a vala.

Meu batalhão era comandado pelo capitão Tenzou Yamato e pelo general Kakashi Hatake, eramos conhecidos como os "Cavaleiros da Morte". Tínhamos todo tipo de gente naquele buraco, e nos entendíamos como se tivéssemos nascido todos da mesma vadia inconsequente, alguns mais do que os outros, mas também vale. Ninguém fazia nada contra o outro, não importando as diferenças de vilas, de costumes, de gênero. Então que eu pude provar pela primeira vez como é ter "amigos".

Ninguém podia com a gente. Eramos os melhores no que fazíamos, e tudo o que fazíamos era matar. Isso tudo se devia á união que tínhamos e nossos sonhos. Muitos de nós tratavam de acabar com isso o mais rápido possível para voltar para casa.

Diferente de mim, muitos ali tinham alguém para quem voltar. Mulher, família, amigos. Eu não tinha nada desse tipo, mas respeitava os sonhos de cada um, e a única coisa que podia fazer é ajuda-los para que realizassem seus objetivos.

Modéstia á parte, eu era o melhor. Porque? Porquê eu matava sem dó, nunca parava de fazer o sangue jorrar. Seja com uma arma ou uma faca, meu único foco era derrubar todos que estivessem contra mim. Ninguém conseguia me ferir á ponto de me derrubar. Por isso os homens no campo me intitularam como o Intocável. Isso me deixava... Feliz.

1915. Um ano inteiro se passou, com a gente naquela imundice. Foi então que aconteceu. Era uma noite sem lua e nem estrelas, eu nunca consegui passar uma noite inteira dormindo, e aquele dia eu não tinha pregado o olho uma só vez. Massacre é a palavra mais adequada no momento. Mesmo eu que já estava acostumado com essa vida sanguinária tive uma ponta de temor quando eu vi, um a um, meus parceiros morrendo sem chance de se defender. Eles sabiam. Os inimigos tinham a certeza de nossas posições e atacaram no momento em que estávamos mais desprotegidos. Eu consegui! Me livrei uma, duas, três, quatro vezes... E só parei ao ver as duas pessoas que mais me apoiaram nesse tempo todo, caírem. Na verdade, eu posso dizer que eramos um trio parada dura. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga e Gaara No Sabaku, a elite da elite. É, eramos os melhores!

Naquela noite, num momento eu era outra pessoa, e num piscar de olhos tudo aquilo que eu havia construído se perdeu, junto com a respiração dos meus dois amigos. Naruto havia caído morto no mesmo lugar que tinha parado, perto da bomba que lançaram, já Neji morreu nos meus braços, com o pulmão perfurado e cheio de sangue, por conta dos tiros que havia tomado. Babacas, porquê vocês foram se distrair justo hoje, hein? Idiotas...

Depois disso, senti como se tudo o que eu tinha na vida havia se perdido. Eu não tinha mais sonhos, pois o meu era também os sonhos deles. Acho que levei um tiro de raspão na perna, e foi então que acordei, me levantei e fui atirando para todos os lados. Quando as balas do rifle acabaram, eu peguei as pistolas no meu cinto, quando essas acabaram eu peguei o sabre, e assim eu fui cortando todo mundo que passava na minha frente. Armei algumas granadas e joguei de volta neles, eu voei pra trás e caí em cima do meu braço esquerdo mas vi alegremente vários pedaços de gente morta voando pelos ares. Aqueles filhos da puta mereciam! Choveu sangue naquela noite, e eu tava pouco me importando com o futuro.

Acabou... Eu não sei da onde eu tirei forças, mas eu me lembro de ter pego o Naruto e o Neji nos ombros e fui andando para fora daquele buraco. Pronto, já era. Andei pela madrugada afora, sem se quer olhar pra trás. Todo mundo morreu. Sei porque fui tropeçando em cada um deles, ou nos pedaços que sobraram. Meu capitão, meus parceiros, meu irmão, meus amigos... Todos mortos. Chorar não é coisa que homem faça, e eu não fiz, nem por um momento eu prante-ei por aqueles que passaram um ano ao meu lado, por mais que merecessem. Mesmo pelo Neji e o Naruto. Eu não ia chorar! Eu só peguei a plaqueta de identificação de cada um deles e guardei todas no bolso.

O sol nasceu, num dia em que eu jurei que ele não nasceria de jeito algum. De um lado eu não senti mais o peso do Naruto. Depois foi o Neji. Eu estava cansado demais, e nem estava mais raciocinando direito. Eu perdi os corpos dos meus amigos por aí, mas eu nem sabia que caminho eu tinha feito pra volta e busca-los, só fui seguindo em frente pela estrada longinqua que ia me levar pra... Pra onde é mesmo que eu estou indo? Eu devo ter prometido algo pra aqueles dois, mas eu não lembro mais o que é. Eu estou tão cansado. Muito cansado mesmo...

Eu senti a terra pisada em todo meu corpo, estava quente por causa do sol á pino. E então eu apaguei. Se eu ia morrer ali ou não, já não me cabia saber, mas eu queria saber só o porque que eu não morri lá atrás com meus amigos. Porquê eu sou sempre o único á escapar vivo? Porquê sou sempre eu que perco alguma coisa?

Eu perdi minha mãe, meu pai, já deveria saber que não deveria sentir mais falta de alguma presença forte. Mas isso me irrita. Eu sempre vivo, e vejo todos á minha volta desaparecerem.

O sol tá quente, mas parece mais frio que as noites no meu vilarejo. Agora, eu já não quero mais pensar em nada. Vou dormir, porquê eu estou muito cansado... Sinceramente, espero que eu não precise acordar mais. Está tão frio agora...

**Bom pessoal, aqui está uma nova fic que na verdade também é um tanto quanto antiga. Como vocês podem ver, eu amo a Hinata de paixão e acho que ela fica linda com qualquer um dos personagens do Naruto (kukuku). E venhamos e convenhamos...: o Gaara é um teso de homen, não? **

**Essa fic é um relato do meu amor pelas coisas que realmente importam na vida, creio que tanto o Gaara quanto a Hinata vão aprender muito nessa história. Preparem-se para sangue, lutas, amor e muitos palavrões! Huahuahauah...**

**Desde já agradeço! Aguardo reviws! Beijos!**

**By Alê Galvão**

**(^_^')**


	2. Segundo capítulo: A Promessa

**Opa, e olha a continuação quentinha aí! Bom, a música tema desse capítulo é: Any Other World - Mika.**

**Segundo capítulo: A promessa**

Mais uma vez eu não tenho meu pedido atendido. Estou vivo, se eu sinto significa que estou vivo. Estou sentindo uma brisa suave mexer nos meu cabelos, assim como sinto dor por todo o meu corpo. O esforço pra virar aquela noite deve ter sido enorme. Que droga! Eu não quero abrir meus olhos, não quero ter de ver mais nada. Mas que disse que eu estou aqui pra fujir de alguma coisa? Eu tenho que encarar a vida como ela é, mesmo que ela seja uma desgraça pra mim.

A claridade machuca meu olhos verdes, mas eu a enfrento de uma vez. Quando finalmente consigo focar em algo, vejo que estou numa cama branca num quarto todo em madeira e deparo com as duas esferas prateadas mais polidas que já vi na minha vida. Mas pensando bem, eles são muito parecidos com um outro par olhos que já vi em algum lugar. De quem são esses olhos perolados e brilhantes? Será que...

- Ne... Neji...? - perguntei eu inconsequentemente, vendo os olhos perolados se arregalarem.

- Shh... Fique calmo, está tudo bem agora, soldado. - me respondeu uma doce voz feminina.

- Puta merda, Neji! Você está vivo! - repeti eu com mais intensidade.

- Eu não sou o Neji! - replicou ela segurando no meu rosto fazendo-me encara-la com mais firmeza.

Foi então que finalmente consegui ver. Não era um homem, e sim uma mulher. Na verdade eu não tive culpa, foi aqueles olhos que me atormentaram logo que acordei. Mas sim, era uma mulher, e uma belíssima mulher por sinal.

Pele branquíssima, boca rosada, cabelos negro azulados. Bela, mas desconhecida. Quando me dei conta, já havia pego o sabre que estava no criado-mudo e agarrei a garota. Afinal aonde eu estava? Ela soltou um suspiro amedrontado e caiu sobre meu corpo, esperneando um pouco, mas sem nunca gritar. Meu braço doía muito com cada movimento que eu fazia. Apontei com a faca, colocando-a sob o ventre dela.

- Quem é você? - perguntei rudemente.

- Me... Me solta...! - pediu ela batendo levemente em meu braço.

- Posso estar todo machucado, mas ainda tenho minha força. Agora, se não quiser ter essa sua bela barriguinha aberta e escancarada, me fala quem é você e onde eu estou! - respondi prensando-a mais contra o meu corpo.

- Eu me chamo Hinata e você está na minha casa. Eu achei você jogado na estrada lá em baixo da montanha e te trouxe pra cá quando percebi que você estava vivo. Você esteve dormindo por dois dias desde então. - disse ela respirando fundo cada vez que parava uma frase.

- Que concentração é essa? Pra quem você trabalha? Quem são os seus chefes, hein? - perguntei afrouxando um pouco mais os braço.

- Eu não trabalho pra ninguém! Eu só te salvei por que é desumano deixar alguém, mesmo que esteja á beira da morte, sem amparo algum! Ninguém sabe que você está aqui! - respondeu ela tentando virar seu rosto para mim.

- Isso é sério? - eu continuava desconfiado de tudo naquele momento.

- Sim, é... Eu não teria lucro nenhum em te machucar... Por favor, me solte, não consigo respirar!

Soltei um leve suspiro e então deixei meu braço mole para que ela pudesse sair de cima de mim. Ela se levantou rapidamente e se pôs sentada na minha frente, como estava antes. Massageava o pescoço e me olhava com certa surpresa, eu pensei que ela fosse correndo chamar alguém ou simplesmente me bater ou algo do tipo, mas ela não o fez.

Olhando atentamente, pude perceber que possuía belas formas no corpo bem torneado. Por um mísero instante, me senti envergonhado de estar na presença de uma garota tão bonita como ela, o que era estranho, já que nunca me ocorreu algo assim antes.

- Desculpe-me... Não estou acostumado á lidar com mulheres frágeis como você... - disse meio que sem pensar.

- Hm, tudo bem... Você só ficou assustado... - respondeu ela num tom amável.

- Não fiquei assustado, porra! É só que... Seus olhos...

- Sim, são parecidos com os de Neji... Você o conhece? - perguntou ela com um sorriso um pouco mais animado.

- Sim, somos parceiros nas trincheiras. Mas porque vocês tem os mesmos olhos? - perguntei um tanto incrédulo.

- Ah, todos na nossa família têm, é o que chamam de herança genética, ou algo do tipo. - ela tinha uma voz incrivelmente doce de se escutar.

- Vocês... Juntos... - eu queria juntar palavras pra formar uma frase, mas não conseguia nada produtivo então comecei a vagar com os olhos pelo quarto.

- Sim, essa é a nossa casa, minha e do Neji. Aliás aqui é o quarto dele. Deixamos tudo pra trás e fugimos juntos. - respondeu ela com um tom sarcástico.

- Ah, eu não sabia que o Neji era casado... - respondi por simples associação.

- Oras, e ele não é... Ah, puxa! Acho que você entendeu errado! Eu não a esposa do Neji, sou a prima dele! Não fugimos juntos como um casal, fugimos para proteger um ao outro! - disse ela balançando as mãos negativamente e corando.

- Hm? - eu acabei ficando mais confuso do que nunca, mas estava um pouco melhor ao saber que ela não era casada com o Neji, então ouvimos um apito forte.

- Ah não! A chaleira no fogo! - gritou ela pulando da cama e correndo em direção á porta.

Eu simplesmente fiquei pasmo, não sabia como falar ou como agir. Era totalmente estranho, já que geralmente sou eu quem dita as últimas palavras e tem todo o controle da situação. Agora estou eu aqui, deitado numa cama que não é minha, usando uma calça que não é minha... Será que foi ela quem me trocou? Por falar nisso onde estão minhas roupas? Será que ela jogou fora? Não pode ser! Eu tinha todas as coisas mais importantes ali!

Num ato descontrolado, eu me levantei da cama e tentei me manter em pé, mas tudo doía. Também notei que meu corpo estava devidamente tratado, podia sentir os pontos em cada corte meu e estava praticamente todo enfaixado. Achei minhas coisas dobradas em cima de uma cadeira perto de uma escrivaninha de madeira. Estava tudo ali, graças!

Lentamente eu fui me movimentando pra fora do quarto, com cuidado e me apoiando na parede. Meu braço doía demais, provavelmente devia estar quebrado. A casa era toda de madeira, com um cheiro de lavanda por todo lugar por onde se passava. Cheguei á sala de estar, onde tinha uma enorme lareira, um pequeno órgão ao canto da sala, perto de uma estante com alguns livros e outros utensílios, um sofá com uma cara bem aconchegante, uma mesa de jantar com seis cadeiras e um tapete de pele animal á frente da lareira. Em cima da lareira havia alguns porta retratos com molduras bem diferentes. Eu me aproximei e uma delas me chamou a atenção, eu já havia visto aquela cena em algum lugar. Na foto havia três pessoas: um garoto de cabelos longos e escuros, olhos claros e meio sorriso; uma garota com cabelo grande e olhos claros também e um vestido florido, com um sorrisinho meigo; e um garoto de cabelos claros, sentando numa cerca e abraçando a garota pelos ombros, ele sorria alegremente. Eu parei alguns instantes olhando aquela foto, e foi então que eu me lembrei e a reconheci.

-x-x-x-

_Estávamos todos reunidos em volta de uma fogueira para aquecer nossos corpos moídos de cansaço depois de mais um dia duro de batalhas sangrentas. Eu já estava mais enturmado com Naruto e Neji e então sempre me sentava perto deles para jantar. Naruto tinha a mesma idade que eu, Neji era um ano mais velho, e os dois estavam sempre juntos, parecia que se conheciam muito antes da guerra, e formado grandes laços de amizade. Estávamos comendo a mesma gororoba fria de toda noite, aquela merda não tinha gosto de nada apreciável. De repente, Neji me estende um papel dobrado onde tinha escrito a data 1912._

_Um tanto contrariado, eu largo meu prato no chão e pego o papel para abri-lo. Era uma foto um tanto desgastada por causa das condições em que estávamos. Havia três pessoas na foto, parecia ter um campo atrás e uma casa também. A menina era a única bonita, afinal eu não ia achar aqueles dois marmanjos bonitos, nem que fosse por foto._

_- Essa é a nossa razão de querer voltar pra casa... - disse ele com um sorriso singelo._

_- Que lugar é esse? - perguntei um pouco mais interessado._

_- Essa é a casa que eu construí nas montanhas no alto do meu vilarejo, e essa é minha prima de dezoito anos. - respondeu ele apontando para a garota no meio da foto._

_- Hm, minha futura noiva! - ouvi a voz alegre de Naruto, um pouco falhada pelo fato de estar de boca cheia._

_- Hahaha... Sim, talvez... - replicou Neji num tom desafiador._

_- Talvez é o cacete! Eu vou me casar com a Hinata nem que tenha que sair no tapa com o seu tio pra isso. A única pessoa pra quem eu tenho que pedir permissão é você Neji... Você que cuida dela com todo o amor e carinho, é mais responsável do que aquele muquirana! - tornou Naruto com um sorriso animado e mostrando os braços como se preparando para uma luta._

_- Vocês não se dão bem com o seu tio, Neji? - perguntei para disfarçar meu real foco naquela foto._

_- Ah, meu tio está querendo que a gente tome conta dos negócios dele, mas nem eu e a Hinata estamos dispostos á isso, mesmo porquê pra isso, eu ela teríamos de nos casar com outras pessoas, mas sem ama-las para tal. Acontece que eu não sou do tipo do homem que se vê casado agora, e minha prima caiu na besteira de se apaixonar por esse imbecil do seu lado, então eu e ela fugimos de casa e montamos a nossa própria. - contou Neji, num ar mais intelectual._

_- No começo só o Neji tinha fujido, e ele ficou na minha casa. Eu ajudei em algumas coisas, afinal eu já estava apaixonado pela Hinata desde o momento em que ela se mostrou realmente gentil comigo. Arrumei alguns materiais e nos três juntos montamos aquela casa, não é mesmo, Neji? - disse Naruto apontando para a casa no fundo da foto._

_- Mas como vocês conseguiram tudo pra montar a casa? - perguntei um tanto incrédulo desviando minha atenção da foto._

_- Eu já trabalhava num armazém de materiais de construção, depois de conversar com meu chefe eu consegui um emprego pro Neji lá também. Em vez do Neji pedir o pagamento em dinheiro, ele pedia em materiais pra construir a casa deles e eu pegava o dinheiro e sustentava nós dois. - respondeu Naruto todo auto-confiante._

_- Que coisa mais meiga... Desse jeito acho que quem casa são vocês dois. - respondi com sarcasmo, mas sem deixar de achar que foi uma coisa muito louvável._

_- Há, vai-te á merda, Gaara! - rugiu Naruto fazendo uma careta pra mim._

_- Mas eu não deixo de achar que seja uma boa coisa... Apenas adoro esse seu jeito maternal, Naruto, não é mesmo, Neji? - completei só para irrita-lo mais._

_- Hm, sim... Sabe, depois que essa merda toda acabar eu vou voltar pra casa, me jogar na banheira e ficar lá até murchar. Depois vou querer tomar o chocolate quente da Hinata e aí vamos cavalgar pela montanha! Que acha, Naruto? - perguntou Neji deitando-se com os braços atrás da cabeça._

_- É vai ser ótimo! E eu finalmente vou dar o primeiro beijo da Hinata! Depois vamos preparar tudo para o casamento, vou começar a construir uma casa pra gente ao lado da sua! - respondeu Naruto abocanhando mais um pouco da comido._

_- Isso... Parece muito bom... - eu disse por fim, voltando á olhar a foto._

_- E você? Pra onde vai, Intocável? - perguntou Naruto ainda com a boca cheia._

_- Na verdade, eu não sei. Recebi uma carta de minha irmã outro dia, dizendo que nossa casa havia sido destruída com uma bomba que fora lançada. - respondi de forma singela._

_- Caralho! E como é que ela tá? - perguntou ele arregalando os olhos._

_- Diz ela que está bem. Está com uma amiga que trabalha numa hospedaria e trabalhando lá também... De qualquer forma, o que me importa é que ela continua viva. O lugar onde a gente morava já não me agradava mesmo, então foda-se..._

_- Entendo. De qualquer forma, que bom que pelo menos ela tá bem... - disse ele virando os olhos para o prato._

_- Hm... Obrigado..._

_- Você pode vir com a gente Gaara... - disse Neji de olhos fechados._

_- Como é? - perguntei incrédulo, virando para ele._

_- Estou falando que você pode vir com a gente. Pode vir pra nossa vila e ficar na minha casa. Afinal, se você não tem ninguém, agora você pode estabelecer suas raízes em outro lugar, não é mesmo? - perguntou ele com um meio sorriso._

_- É isso ai! Vem com a gente! Vai que você não se dá bem com alguma garota de lá e acaba formando uma família? - completou Naruto com um sorriso de orelha á orelha._

_- Eu não sou homem pra casar ou formar família... Mas... Obrigado, talvez eu aceite a ideia de morar no campo. - respondi, imitando aquilo que poderia ser um sorriso._

_- É isso aí! Você vai ser meu padrinho de casamento! - disse Naruto me dando uns tapas nas costas como felicitações._

_- Hm... Que honra... - respondi com ironia._

_- Bom, agora calem a boca e vamos dormir o quanto podemos, amanhã é mais um dia duro pra sobreviver e no final de tudo isso, vamos pra casa... - disse Neji num tom autoritário._

_- Você sabe que eu não consigo descansar aqui... - respondi de modo mais irritadiço._

_- Termine de comer e tente, vai que você finalmente pegue no sono? - replicou ele virando-se para o lado._

_- Heheh... Casa... Hinata... - resmungou Naruto, caindo no sono logo após a euforia toda._

_- Casa... Um lar..._

_Casa. Nos dias que se seguiram eu vivi simplesmente com essa ideia fixa, de morar com meus amigos, conhecer Hinata e ter um lugar pra chamar de lar. Contraditório com tudo que eu tinha aprendido e vivido até hoje. O fato de eu ter pessoas que confiavam em mim e queriam minha companhia era demasiado diferente. Posso dizer que eu poderia experimentar o que é ser feliz só com aquilo. Na verdade, o que eu queria era paz. Só isso que eu queria._

_Passado um tempo, a confiança foi aumentando, e tanto Neji como Naruto também pediram para que se algo acontecesse com eles, para que eu mesmo assim continuasse com o nosso sonho. Eu me senti importante ao olhos deles, coisa que eu nunca fui pra ninguém. Eu aceitei a proposta._

_Seis meses depois daquele noite, aconteceu algo que mudaria novamente a minha vida. Eu perdi meus dois amigos, e com eles, a chance de ter tudo aquilo que me prometeram. Mas eu prometi ao Neji. Prometi que acharia o vilarejo onde eles moravam, e cuidaria de Hinata como se fosse o próprio Neji. Um homem deve sempre manter sua palavra, sua honra intacta._

_-x-x-x-_

Agora eu me lembro. Era essa a promessa que eu havia feito ao Neji antes de morrer. E hoje eu estou aqui, na casa dele, com a prima dele. Se isso era coincidência ou uma simples brincadeira do destino, eu não queria saber. Eu sei simplesmente desabei sobre o tapete de pele e comecei a tremer como um louco. Não era medo, não era tristeza, era receio. Receio de como eu contaria para Hinata que seu primo e seu noivo não voltariam nunca do campo de batalha. Era por ela... Mas por quê?

Eu ainda estava com as plaquetas na mão, não só as dos meus amigos, mas de todos os meus parceiros do campo de batalha. Cobri meus olhos com as mãos e fiquei apenas sentindo o calor frio da lareira me envolver. Era quente porque era fogo, e era frio porquê não me trazia conforto algum.

Eu tinha que contar á ela. Mas como eu iria fazer isso?

Eu reuní um pouco mais de forças e me levantei. Caminhei para um outro cômodo de onde vinham alguns tilintares e barulhos. O lugar estava claro pelo pôr do sol lá fora e quente devido á movimentação toda. Hinata estava na cozinha, bem atarefada por sinal.

Eu apenas me encostei na parede e fiquei admirando-a por uns momentos. Era a perfeita dona de casa. Seu vestido azul claro estava contrastando com seu cabelo preto-azulado, preso por uma fita da mesma cor do vestido. Ela fazia tudo com tanta destreza que parecia ter sido nascida com essas funções embutidas. Ela estava cantarolando uma canção com uma bela melodia, aquilo me acalmava. Era assim que meu pai via a minha mãe entes dela morrer? Será que ele também sentia isso? E o Naruto? Como ele ficava quando via Hinata trabalhando daquela forma? Sim, tinha o Naruto... Ele não ia gostar nem um pouco de me ver naquela condição com a sua noiva.

Fui acordado dos meus devaneios quando ouvi um rugido e um amontoado de pelos negros pulou sobre mim. Eu caí no chão, mas pude parar a criatura segurando seu pescoço. Hinata virou-se e correu para nós.

- Hei, garoto, pare com isso! Ele é amigo! - gritou Hinata um tanto assustada.

- Ôkami, sai! - gritei num impulso, olhando bem nos olhos dele.

No mesmo instante, o bicho saiu de cima de mim e sentou-se um pouco afastado, ainda me encarando. Era um lobo negro com olhos azuis, lembrou-me na hora os olhos do Naruto.

Hinata me encarou um tanto surpresa, gostei da feição dela, sem saber se ria ou se achava estranho. Eu me sentei com a ajuda dela e estendi a mão para o lobo e fiz o sinal para ele poder vir. Lentamente ele veio, cheirou minha mão e depois deu uma lambida. Depois ele se virou e foi deitar-se sob uma almofada colorida, perto da porta que dava para fora da casa.

Hinata cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e fez um biquinho.

- Desde quando você fica tão mutável, hein seu boboca? - perguntou ela olhando para o lobo, que deu uma fungada como resposta.

- Ele pensou que eu fosse te machucar... Estava só te protegendo. - respondi com naturalidade.

- Hm, eu sei... É bem confiável para um lobo selvagem. Mas como você sabia o nome dele? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Naruto me contou... Ele sempre me falava como Ôkami tentava morde-lo toda vez que ele chegava perto de você.

- Ah, sim! Hahaha... Ôkami detestava quando Naruto me abraçava ou tentava me beijar. Era engraçado, parecia perseguição! - lembrou ela, divertindo-se.

- Sim...

- Bom, eu estou terminando de fazer o chá da tarde, daqui á pouco poderemos comer á mesa. Você quer algo em especial? - perguntou-me ajudando a me levantar.

- Não, o que você fizer está bom. O cheiro está ótimo. - respondi encostando-me á parede de novo.

- Bom, hoje eu estou fazendo o chá que o Neji mais gosta. E tenho que pegar mais ervas na horta, se não quando ele voltar eu não poder servi-lo como ele gosta. - disse ela voltando-se para a pia novamente.

- Hm... - uma pontada veio ao meu coração, por incrível que pareça, ele ainda estava ali.

- Ah, e também tenho que comparar fermento na loja dos Akimichi para fazer um bolo de laranja para o Naruto, ele adora! - completou ela mais animada.

- Garota... - eu não precisava que ela olhasse pra mim, sabia que ela estava sorrindo, lembrando dos seus amados.

- Ah, você vai adorar conhecer a montanha! A gente pode ir cavalgando e fazer um piquenique na clareira. Vai ser ótimo!

- Mulher, você mexeu nas minhas coisas enquanto eu estive desmaiado? - perguntei em tom sério.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, mesmo com um estranho! - respondeu ela virando pra mim com a feição zangada.

- Então, você não sabe por que eu estou aqui? - perguntei com receio.

- Hm, na verdade não... Mas sei que você conhece meu primo e meu namorado, isso já é o bastante para mim! - disse ela sorrindo e depois virando-se para a pia novamente.

Eu simplesmente odeio como as coisas ruins parecem me perseguir. Eu devo ter sido muito ruim na minha vida passada para ter de merecer isso, porquê não é possível tanto azar para uma pessoa só! Mas como sempre, minha frieza consegue superar até meus sentimentos de rancor e receio por certas atitudes que eu possa vir á ter. O homem intacavel e impressionantemente frio.

Fui me aproximando devagar, e quando estava bem atrás dela estendi meu braço com a minha corrente que prendia a minha plaqueta junto com a de Naruto e de Neji. Eu as coloquei juntas para não misturar com as dos outros. Elas estavam balançando bem na frente do rosto de Hinata, e a garota as pegou com delicadeza e leu-as mentalmente.

- Eles não vão voltar... Essas são suas plaquetas de identificação, os dois estão mortos...

- Como disse? - perguntou ela como se não tivesse assimilado bem as palavras.

- Naruto morreu com os estilhaços de uma bomba que caiu bem na frente dele. Ele continuou inteiro quando eu o peguei. Neji morreu nos meus braços, por ter sido atingido por várias balas. Eu os trouxe até metade do caminho, segurando em meus ombros, mas eu os perdi e não sei onde os deixei. Todos do nosso batalhão morreram, até mesmo o capitão. - eu simplesmente fui contando, de modo frio e sucinto tudo que tinha ocorrido naquela noite.

- Naruto... Neji... - ela repetiu um tanto atônita.

- Eu fui o único sobrevivente... Me desculpe por ter de te contar isso. - pedi assim de forma meio retórica, logo depois de confrontar o silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Eles... Iriam gostar de ter o chá servido na hora. Naruto é um esfomeado, e Neji gosta de tudo feito pontualmente. Aqueles dois só me dão problemas... - disse ela, encolhendo-se um pouco.

- Hinata... - pela primeira vez eu pronunciei aquele nome, um arrepio passou por minha pele.

- Estou bem! Pode fazer um favor? Tire o vaso de cima da mesa de jantar e coloque a toalha branca com rendinha amarela que está na prateleira de vidro perto da janela. Pode colocar o vaso ali também. Você consegue? - perguntou ela com um sorriso doce.

- Claro... - respondi ludibriado.

- Está bem, eu já vou indo, ok? - disse ela virando-se para a pia e mexendo nos talheres.

Eu saí da cozinha mancando, mas fiz exatamente tudo o que ela me pediu, mesmo sendo mais demorado por usar um braço só. Talvez fosse uma forma de me redimir por tudo. Quando eu voltei á cozinha, vi que Hinata estava sentada no chão com uma mão segurando-se na pia e a outra apertando a minha corrente com as plaquetas contra o peito, chorando bem baixinho. Isso era o que eu mais queria evitar. Naquele hora eu havia entendido que ela não queria que eu a visse chorando. E eu fingi que não vi, simples assim. Talvez fosse melhor...

Ela havia perdido as pessoas que mais amava, eu perdi a razão de viver. Mas foi então que uma coisa me veio á mente: eu ainda tinha que manter minha promessa.

Eu voltei á sala e me sentei no sofá. Um pouco depois ela apareceu ao meu lado segurando uma bandeja com um bule e duas xícaras de chá morno. Eu me levantei e tirei a bandeja dela colocando-a na mesinha o lado de sofá. Ela sorria tristemente para mim, suas bochechas e olhos ainda estavam vermelhos por chorar.

- Você não é uma boa atriz... - disse-lhe num tom mais ameno.

- Eu sei... Nunca consigo enganar ninguém... Desculpe-me. - respondeu ela corando um pouco mais.

- Vamos apagar tudo desde que eu acordei, começaremos de novo, tudo bem? - perguntei colocando minhas mãos nos ombros dela e vendo-a sorrir.

- Hm... Sou Hinata Hyuuga, tenho dezoito anos e gosto de tudo que envolva água. Cozinho mediamente bem, e gosto de cavalgar. - respondeu ela de forma alegre, estendendo-me a mão.

- Sou Gaara No Sabaku, tenho vinte e dois anos e sou um soldado de fronte, do batalhão comandado por Tenzou Yamato, das divizões de Kakashi Hatake. Gosto de tudo que envolva areia, tenho uma coleção de facas e detesto crianças choronas. - disse eu apertando a mão dela.

- Muito prazer, senhor Gaara.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Hinata.

O sorriso dela foi embalsamado pelas lágrimas que vieram á seguir. Eu estendi meus braços e ela se aproximou mais e me abraçou. Eu entendia perfeitamente o que se passava no coração dela, porque era exatamente o que residiu dentro de mim durante toda a minha vida.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo a gente tinha ficado abraçado, ela molhando minhas ataduras e eu apenas acariciando as costas macias dela. Era estranho pensar no que Naruto e Neji fariam comigo se me vissem assim com a Hinata. Essa garota tão doce e inocente, que exalava perfume de lírios agora estava nos braços de um cara que não possuía nenhum tipo de apego por nada, que havia cometido praticamente todas as infrações dos dez mandamentos, e o melhor disso tudo é que: esse cara era eu. Não sei exatamente o quanto isso era bom ou não, mas eu sabia que gostava da sensação de ter uma coisa tão oposta á mim assim tão perto. Era diferente...

Depois de um tempo, ela finalmente parou de chorar, e sorriu pra mim. Eu não consegui fazer o mesmo, nunca conseguiria sorrir tão bonito como ela fazia. Ela me encaminhou á mesa e tomamos o chá que ela havia preparado. Logo escureceu, então ela preparou uma janta leve pra nós dois, alimentou o lobo e depois arrumou tudo para dormirmos.

Eu agora dormiria no quarto de Neji, ela disse que agora era meu por quanto tempo eu quisesse. Se fosse de minha livre espontânea vontade, eu não sairia dali tão cedo. Eu não tinha pra onde ir...

Ao deitar na cama e ficar bem em silêncio, eu pude ouvir os soluços de Hinata em seu quarto, já que era ao lado do meu. Desejei que ela dormisse logo, para que pudesse esquecer de toda aquela dor. Aquilo não era pra ela, eram os "meus" sentimentos. Ódio, raiva, tristeza, rancor, medo, aquilo era meu. Hinata era o meu oposto, e eu quera que ela nunca mais precisasse sentir algo assim novamente. Esse agora era o meu dever. Minha promessa com meus amigos e eu ia manter até o fim. Depois de todos esses anos, eu realmente quero algo na minha vida.

**E aí pessoal? Estão gostando? Bom por enquanto só tem isso, mas creio que dentro em breve terei mais noticias sobre esta fic! Mas digam lá: O que estão achando dos personagens? Como vocês esperam as reações? Contem-me tudo não me esconda nada!**

**Aguardo as críticas e comentários! ^^'**

**By Alê Galvão.**


End file.
